The Game of Survival or Death
by MireaShta
Summary: With a snap of a finger, Misaki and his friends ended up in the most scariest, darkest, and deadliest place, where they are part of a serious, murderous game. The only way for them to escape is if they reach the top of whatever they are inside. It's either kill one to move on or play Truth or Dare or even just following the rules. *Note: More than 1 anime/manga characters later*
1. The Start of It All

Hello everyone. I had an inspiration hit for this story. Yay me! So Mirea's back. Changed my pen name is its MireaShta's back. ^_^ Lol. So...Let's get on with teh story shall we. Muhahahahahaaa! I don't own JR. Enjoy :)

* * *

The world changed in just one flick of a finger, all in fault of a clever mastermind.

In everybody's ears, there was a snap of a finger and time stopped. The sky erupted and turned dark orange; the world was being engulfed into pitch black clouds.

I remember the last thing Usagi-san did was frantically finding my hand, trying to hold onto it as our house felt like there was an earthquake erupting.

Wait...Where is Usagi-san now?

"Usagi-san? Where are you? Are you nearby?"

As I struggled to move, I felt something holding down my wrists. It felt like they were being pinned down onto a cold, icy wall.

I bit my lip, worried and frightened at the same time.

"IS ANYBODY THERE?! PLEASE ANSWER ME! HELP! HELP!" I yelled out into the darkness.

I heard the sound of something hard, like chains rattling, followed by, "Oh please shut up. Jeez. We CAN here you."

"Who…are you?"

"My name is…"

The man was about to answer when a dark laughter emitted into a room. The room's lights flickered on slowly, while the voice said, "How is everyone today? Nice. Nice. Good. Because everyone is in for a rude awakening. Get it? Awakening. Ya'll are about to wake up...Never mind."

Everybody's face was like, Weirdo…

We looked around, trying to figure out where we were. The place reeked. On top of that the floor was sandy and painted with dry blood. There were bones on the floor where somebody had died. No, make that where it looked like hundreds had died.

The walls were old and moldy and there were cracks in it. It looked like the wall was in the shape of a cylinder, surrounding us and suffocating us. There were four speakers that were around the wall.

It was clear that everyone was awake. Some had cloths around their mouth. We were all held up against the wall by spiked chains.

Usagi-san was one of the people that had clothes around their mouth. It was clear that he was as confused as the others.

"Now, I hope everybody is listening," we heard the speakers say out, "You are all going to be a part of my little game. Everyone is going to die and only one will be the survivor. I hope everyone is ready!"

Wait. What did he just say?! Everyone is going to…die?

"What the hell is this all about?! You are crazy! We are all gonna die?! You're nuts!" The one with the black hair said. He sounded like the one that barked at me earlier on today.

The voice laughed and said, "Crazy? Nah. I just love games. Fun and games. And this one is my favorite. I got a few rules for you guys too."

It looks like we can't even get out of this one.

"This game tests your ability to survive. As soon as I read the rules, your chains will release your arms from their hold and you all will fall to the ground. You won't be able to get out of here until you guys reach the top of this place. The rules for this round are: You may team up with one other person. Since this is everybody's first go, I guess nobody should die yet. Unless they want to. *cackle* I have erased everyone's memory so that nobody would remember what each person would mean to them. This round is called "Truth or Dare. I will be the announcer. That's all. Now choose who will be with whom. You have 10 seconds. 10-"

What? Nobody remembers anybody. Them how come I remember what Usagi-san means to me. I wonder if I'm…special…

The chains broke us free and hell broke loose. The lights dimmed down and neon lights lit up from the floor.

Partner…Partner. Everyone was running everywhere in this small little cylinder that it was hard to find someone.

"Also, if there is anybody without a partner whenever I reach 1, you will be disqualified and easily killed. 9-"

Everyone screamed and just grabbed someone. I felt for a hand and hoped for the best that it was Usagi-san. It felt familiar.

"8-"

The lights began to light up a little bit as the neon lights started to dim down.

"7-"

There was still some people going crazy, trying to distinguish whose hand to hold.

"6-"

I heard an angry grumble and a muffled scream.

"5-"

"4-"

"3-"

"2-"

"1-"

By now the lights were completely back on and the neon lights on the ground were gone.

"Stop!"

I looked around. Everyone seemed to have found a hand…

"Oh hoho. Looks a somebody couldn't find a partner. Both of ya'll that is."

Who? We all looked around and backed up against the wall. In the middle were two men. One looked slightly familiar to me and one looked like he was a big gruffy man.

"Well, Well, Well. Tell me your names."

The man on the floor had his mouth covered so one of us went up to him and, with trembling hands, removed the cloth covering his mouth.

"Oh yes. That's right. You guys can remove your clothes now. Please don't let go of the other person's hand though. One slip off the hand and both dies."

Gulp.

The man that was one the ground looked like he was the one that screamed earlier, answered "Takahiro."

Takahiro…Where do I know that from…

The other answered "Haruhiko."

"Well then….Takahiro…."

He gasped as cuffs returned back around his wrists.

"Haruhiko…"

The man glanced down and mumbled as cuffs wrapped themselves around his shoes.

"Any last words?"

I could practically picture a huge scary grin on this man's face as I hear him say those three deadly words.

Takahiro whimpered and Haruhiko balled his fist until blood formed and glared at a speaker.

"Alrighty then….Good bye from the game."

As he said those words, axes came flying downward from the side and cut Haruhiko's head off. A scissor snaked up Takahiro's body, like it was being controlled by a ghost and, as Takahiro screamed, the scissor cut off his tongue and jabbed itself into Takahiro's neck.

Couple minutes later Takahiro was dead. Haruhiko was…long gone.

"Now...Is everyone ready?"

* * *

Yeah, I know it may be a little too short. I just felt like that was the best place to end this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. The nxt chapter is coming up soon. I promise :) (I'm bad at promises) *hides*


	2. Will I Survive

So new update. Did it as quick as possible :D…which wasn't tht quick ._. xD I hope you guys enjoy it! I don't own JR.

* * *

_Couple minutes later Takahiro was dead. Haruhiko was…long gone._

_"Now...Is everyone ready?"_

Everyone was completely terrified as they stared at the corpses and blood was all over the floor.

As my body shook, I glanced at my partner. Looking at the person almost took most of my frightened-ness away. It was Usagi-san!

"First truth or dare game. Let's see here…"

The roomed darkened for a bit and lights flashed around and around in a circle, the ones that you would see at a show whenever there might be a drum roll or something.

Finally they stopped and targeted their first prey, shining light onto them.

It was us.

Chains appeared from the floor and locked both of our feet into place. I reached over and offered to peel off the cloth that was still on Usagi-san's mouth.

It seemed as though with all of the commotion, he forgot about it. He nodded, responding to my gesture, and I fingered my way to the cloth to get it off.

"Names?"

I stepped forward with full on bravery and declared, "Misaki"

"Mi…sa…ki?" Usagi-san asked, his eyes trying to comprehend what I said, as if searching for who my existence is to him. "I know…from somewhere…"

"I'm waiting…" The announcer growled.

"A-Akihiko…" Usagi-san replied.

"Alright, Misaki, truth or dare."

Eh! Me! I'm first?!

"T-Truth!"

Better to play it safe before anything else.

"Are you sure? Because if you get truth, Akihiko gets dare."

"Uh Uh-"

I couldn't answer, for I was cut off by, "Oh too late. Truth it is. Akihiko goes first!"

This guy…This guy was about to piss me off!

"Akihiko…I dare you too…pick off one of those bones on the floor and lick them off till they clean."

I felt like throwing up. Akihiko had to do that!

I started gagging.

"Don't worry Misaki. This is nothing. We will escape together…"

My face sparkled as Usagi-san reassured me until I heard him say, "as fellow comrades!" and my heart sunk.

Well it wasn't his fault he couldn't remember that he had a lover nor remember his name. Not his fault at all.

"Well, It's time to eat!" Usagi-san said and picked reached for the bone that was nearest to his foot. I think it was Haruhiko's bone…

"Oh and by the way, you have ten seconds to do this, and remember, don't let go of the hand."

Usagi-san jerked his hand towards the bone and completely started dogging down. His tongue licked everywhere on it and he didn't even rest to stop or anything.

He gagged a couple of times. I completely started to throw up.

It was so revolting.

"4-"

The bone DID look a bit cleaner, but only because he was being under the influence that he was about to die.

We were about to die.

If we didn't win this truth or dare, we were gone.

"3-"

"2-"

Usagi-san licked his last glop and at the hearing of the number "1", his chains were yanked and he forced to stop.

Everyone's eyes locked onto Usagi-san's bone, seeing what was our destiny.

The bone...surprisingly...sparkled.

"Aw...You ruined the fun." We heard the mastermind whined.

Usagi-san smiled and glanced at me.

That face gave hope. It gave me hope that maybe, just maybe, we will make it.

"Now...Misaki, let's see if YOU can entertain us."

I jumped at hearing my own name and felt cold shivers roll down my back.

I was on truth. And it was MY turn to suffer.

"Misaki...Is it true that...you murdered your own lover?"

What?!

I was shocked. When had I EVER killed somebody, let alone my LOVER?!

"You have to say the truth now, nothing but the truth." The intercoms rang in my ear as my mind, searching for answers.

Did I? I don't remember.

I don't even remember who my own lover was.

What if I did?...I don't remember ANYTHING!

Wait a minute...

"You...You erased my memory! So how would I even know! I don't even remember who the heck my lover was!" I yelled out, tears almost reaching its downfall.

"Stop being such a baby and entertain us. It's Truth time!" The speakers cackled at the mastermind's laugh.

Did I? ...I don't even know what to say.

I looked at everyone around me, seeing if I could have an answer from their faces.

But of course, I had forgotten. They had their own memories erased too.

"We are waiting...Or do I have to time you for you to answer us?" I heard with a cackle, hearing a timer being set, having hearing the ticking ring in my ears.

"I-I-I...Did I?! I don't even know! You are driving me crazy asking me such a thing! I only wanted to live my life happily. That was all! I didn't ask for you destroy my life like this!"

I could feel tears pouring down my eyes. My palms getting all sweating.

I squeezed my eyes shut, hearing only the ticking sound of the timer, feeling myself getting pressured.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, looking towards Usagi-san.

I don't even know why. He just...I just felt like I know him from somewhere. I don't even know why I know his name. Where do I know you from...

Could he be?...My lover?...But he's a dude! I'm not gay...am I?

But..I do feel like I like him. Like...I could have feelings for him. Could this mean...

"No! I didn't! I didn't kill anybody! I don't know how to hold a knife! Hah! Thought you could fool me, did you? Well jokes on you! Because I just won!" I said, pointing towards a random speaker.

The dude tsked and the chains that held down our feet released themselves. My feet felt free again.

"I guess all of you guys are free to go.." the guy said in dissatisfaction. Everyone whooped in joy and hugged whoever they could as the door in front of us was slowly unlocking and opening.

"But! Don't celebrate just yet! Always remember that I am in control. I can kill anyone at any time."

Everyone froze in joy and released each other quickly. Their faces changed into a glum appearance and they sadly and slowly headed towards the door ahead of them.

This irritated me.

I just wanted to freaking kill this guy. But I knew. I knew that it was impossible until I could at least see his face. And the only way to see his face was to get to the end of this maze.

And I swear, I will not rest nor die till I hunt him down and kill him!

Usagi-san glanced at me and I glanced back at him. I reached towards his hand and we both walked to the door of our demise, hoping that we would be the ones to actually survive this.

Me and him together.

* * *

Grrrr...I still feel like it's too short. Oh well. Hope you guys enjoyed it. And it's my birthday today! :D :D


	3. New Idea

Hello there fellow readers. Sorry if you thought this update was a chapter update. It's not. I just wanna say that I am thinking of instead of posting chapter by chapter on fanfiction, I start blogging. And when I do the blogging, upload the WHOLE story up at one time when it is finished. What do you guys think?..And if you would like a typed up copy of the story to keep as your own and put it up on your bookshelves instead of having to go on the internet and look it up, I could do that for you in payment and shipping. What do you guys think?


End file.
